Restrained Feelings
by Sterella
Summary: Twist on what would have happened when Sophia captured Delta. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a deviation from what actually happened in-game when Delta was captured by Sophia. **

**I've never posted anything with suggestive/adult themes. So, um, sorry if it seems a bit awkward.**

**If I know you IRL (and you know who you are): two words "Shut. Up." I can be a bit smexy if I want to! I personally don't think it is all that bad.**

**Now for the rest of you enjoy! If you want to skip this and get right to the Hurt/Comfort without any adult themes go to next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Subject Delta awoke.<p>

He felt worse for wear, his head was pounding and his body ached something terrible. He opened his eyes and groaned as he took in a wall of hazy light. A few moments for his eyes to adjust revealed a cluster of television screens with the words "Please Stand By" flickering. The Big Daddy felt stiff and sore. He tried to lift his arm, only to realize he was restrained.

Panic flooded his body. _Eleanor._ It came back to him suddenly. Sophia smothering Eleanor with a pillow right before his eyes. A horrible, sense of helplessness overcame him as his body failed. She had been right there; he could have reached out and touched her then. Sophia. Anger flamed through his veins. _How dare she hurt his daughter!_ Arching his back he pulled at his restraints as hard as he could. _Please…Eleanor._ His efforts awarded him with a slight groan from the metal table, but no more.

Delta rested a moment, breathing heavily. He felt so weighed down, and his body was aching so much…

A sound caught his attention.

It was a light click-click-click, the only thing Delta could compare the sound to was perhaps a woman's high heels. _The only woman I can think of is..._ And there she was. Sophia Lamb, walked ever so gracefully towards him.

Delta let animalistic rage take over. He thrashed madly at his restraints, bellowing pure hate at the woman who killed his daughter.

Sophia was unfazed. She stopped at the edge of the table near his feet, and gazed down at him with her stern gaze. "Delta, Eleanor is fine. I'm not a monster."

The enraged Alpha Series did not care, Sophia had lied before. He continued to thrash and growl…but something made him stop.

A touch.

Confusion made him stop his rant, as he peered down at Sophia's hand resting on his large right calf.

Sophia's face was a complete blank. She twiddled at the fabric of his diver's suit, and then ran it lazily up his leg. Delta was shocked. _What is she doing? Stop!_ He groaned a warning as her hand carefully slid higher and higher, coming up his knee.

The Big Daddy struggled at his bonds once more, now out of desperation to get away. _What is she scheming?_

Sophia cracked a small smile. Delta despite himself, shivered at it. "You can't break those restraints Subject Delta. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…you'll be dead in a couple of hours anyways." Her voice cracked slightly, but she kept her expression blank.

His heart pounded in his chest as her lithe fingers moved toward his inner thigh. The blood was pounding in his ears…and that wasn't the only place it was pooling.

Lamb stopped just below his groin, her smile returning "Someone is excited." She looked into his porthole, her blue eyes mocking him. Delta turned his head away in shame, scolding his body.

The Alpha Series gasped when she suddenly ran a curious hand over the bump in his suit. Sophia gave him a mischievous look and began to gently rub the growing bulge. Delta didn't think he had ever felt anything so good in his whole life…well, as far as he could remember.

His hatred for Sophia Lamb completely dissolved and was replaced with the feeling of pure pleasure. He moaned in his whale-song, seeming to rumble the room. _This is so wrong._ His rational part scolded. _She _killed_ you! And she will kill you again in a couple hours!_ But the thoughts were foggy at best amidst his ecstasy. The worn fabric rubbed his long-dormant member, the heat from her soft hand made him ache.

Suddenly the delicious sensation vanished. Subject Delta refocused, whimpering at the lack. Sophia studied him for a moment, and then went over to a side table. _Why is she toying with me?_

The doctor stalked back to his side and brandished a very sharp looking scalpel. Delta didn't even have time to react as she brought it down.

He heard a loud ripping sound, and expected to feel the pain of his limbs being slowly cut away…but there was no pain. Lamb was cutting away the fabric of his diver's suit, leaving him exposed to the air.

Delta hadn't looked on his skin in a long time and now it appeared alien to him. The only word he could really think that would describe it was cancerous. The skin was puffy and pockmarked, scarred and sickly pale. Lamb was intent on getting his suit off, cutting away the fabric on his arms, chest and legs. Perhaps she was planning on further shaming him. Showing him the disgusting monster he truly was under his guise.

For a moment, Delta forgot his fear and pain. He just marveled at the sensation of nothing between his skin and the damp air. He felt truly exposed and vulnerable…but he had never imagined it feeling like this.

Sophia was looking through his porthole expectantly. Delta gave a little moan in a "What?" kind of way. The doctor sighed and grabbed both sides of his helmet "I'm going to take off your helmet." _No! No this is what she did the last time! No, she is going to kill you!_ His instincts screamed. But if he was going to die in a couple of hours what did it matter if he died now or a little later? He gave a low moan of allowance, and winced as the heavy helmet was carefully stripped away from him.

His suit lay in cleanly cut strips on the ground. Sophia carefully laid the helmet down with the rest of his suit, tenderly as if she might shatter the heavy metal. She didn't look at his face the whole time, she kept her eyes down…as if scared to look at him.

Delta took in a deep breath, relishing the feeling of cool air going into his lungs. He wanted to speak, wanted to ask her to look at him, ask her why she was doing this…but couldn't.

Finally, with a toss of her angelic blonde hair the doctor finally looked upon him. He wished he could die right then, just crawl into the shadows like the monster he was. Her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears, and her lips pursed in anguish. _I truly am that monstrous. _He had been too afraid to find out what he looked like under the helmet all these years. He didn't need a mirror to know how hideous he was.

Instead of running away from him like he was sure she would, she wrapped her arms about him. Warm liquid ran down the side of his neck, and a sob broke from the woman's lips.

_She is crying…for me?_ The turn of events in the past few minutes were confusing him more and more. What did she want from him? Right now though, he wished more than anything to comfort her.

He remembered a song he used to moan for Eleanor. It wasn't great, but it was the only one he really knew. So he sang for his enemy as she cried on his shoulder.

The sobs stopped. Delta hadn't even realized he had started to drift off, lightly humming, when he felt Sophia pull out of the embrace. He kept his eyes locked on the grimy ceiling tiles. He was sure that she was going to leave him to die now.

There was a shuffling sound and the rustle of fabric from behind him. Delta's eyes widened when Lamb came back to his side, as bare as he was.

Despite his disbelief he couldn't help but marvel at her splendor. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her golden hair brushed her shoulders in a curt veil, the curves of her body rolled like the waves of the ocean, breasts soft and perfect. He felt disgusting compared to her. It was like comparing beauty to the beast.

The gorgeous woman clambered over his prone form, running her hands along his chest, studying his body. The monster of a man moaned quietly, an un-translatable "Why?"

Lamb understood though. She looked into his glowing golden eyes, trying to hold back tears. "John…I've missed you." She planted a kiss on his surely deformed lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter doesn't have as much "romancy" stuff to it. The next portion is the HurtComfort chapter. Please review my work...tell me if it was as awkward as I think it was. 0.o;**


	2. Chapter 2

**And this is the other half of my short two-part story! This is the Hurt/Comfort portion. (Not really any adult theme bits besides inexplicit nudity) By-the-way sorry if the characters are out of character. You see I haven't actually played Bioshock 2. ^^; But I _did _watch a playthrough. (I love Delta. And I really think there should be more fics out there of Delta and Sophia). **

**I didn't mention this in my first chapter but I DO NOT own any bioshock franchise or character. Please don't sue me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sofia lay on her lover's huge chest, listening to his heart.<p>

It was growing more erratic, his breaths coming in wheezes. She closed her eyes shut tightly to hold back her emotions.

Another spasm wracked the tortured man's body. This time, despite trying to be strong for her, he moaned a deep painful wail that was sure to haunt her forever.

The tears came forth without her consent. She hugged Delta's left arm to her bare chest, and traced the tattooed delta there absently. Even though she was the cause of his tremendous pain, he stroked her hair gently, trying to relax _her_.

She had hoped John would kill her once she let him go. She _wanted _him to kill her.

He had already been through so much, why did she have to do this to him? Before she had had excuses: not wanting Eleanor to get involved with a zombie of a man, possibly getting hurt if he defected. She hadn't wanted her only daughter to possibly get taken away from her again. But the more she told herself these excuses the more she realized she might have been able to halp him. _I should have done more to help him rather than worry about my image. __He is a good man. He loved his daughter...and I split them apart. _Her long-lost lover gave a rumbling moan that reverberated through her bones.

Lamb looked up into his deformed face.

She tried and tried to find anything that resembled her John. The only thing that she could see as wholly John's was the creature's eyes. Soft, brown eyes that spoke of intelligence and determination. _He certainly acts the same. Strong-willed, and stubborn as a mule. _She wanted to laugh, but knew if she did she would probably just end up crying again.

_What is it he wants to say I wonder? _Even if he could talk, Lamb wasn't sure she would want to hear. _What if he hates me? _She deserved to be hated.

She clutched onto his arm tighter, crushing the large limb to her chest painfully. John combed his right arm through her hair and then ran it along her jaw, finally cupping her head in his massive hand.

The corners of his twisted mouth turned up slightly, making a rather ugly but slightly goofy grin. Lamb smiled back, and kissed his tattooed, gnarled hand.

The tender moment broke suddenly, as John's eyes squeezed shut, and he let out a roar of pain.

His hand fell away from her face, and instead clutched at his heart, it was beating unbelievably loud and abnormally.

"No. John! No!" Sofia Lamb wanted to take it all back.

She wanted to go back to the beginning. Stop this from happening. But the past was gone, and before her lay her most loved friend, her most hated enemy, and the father of her child.

His breathing hitched and he moaned, bits of blood flying from his mouth as he did so. His shaking dropped to a slight twitch.

Finally he quieted, as his arms went slack.

"John…" She sobbed "I'm sorry…I want to take it back. I want to take it back…"

She cradled his large hand to her chest, rocking it as if she might be able to comfort his dwindling soul.

John, Subject Delta, gazed up at her with understanding…perhaps finally remembering the love they once shared.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

**This was kind of difficult to write. I tried my best, I really did, to get the characters right...but I think I might have messed up on Sophia. Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated! So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So I think I might continue this. The chapters are going to be relatively short though. I will warn you, I will NOT be updating reguarly. I am busy as it is. But please enjoy, and if I do mess up a character's personality I am really sorry! You see, I have never actually played any of the Bioshock games. I love Delta though!**

* * *

><p><em>Thump…thu-uh-ump..th-thump…..thump. <em>

His heart beat painfully, continued fighting to keep him alive in irregular spasms. The pain…it was so bad he wished it would just stop already.

But…there was another more worse pain. A pain so heart-wrenchingly awful and foremost it made him want to weep. He wanted to see Eleanor.

If he was going to die, please, please let him at least see her one last time…just let him see her smile once more.

In the dark recesses of his mind at least, he could remember the little girl that stole his heart.

She was pulling him along with her tender, small hand. It didn't matter that he was a monstrosity, that he was a zombie of a man…she just loved him for who he was, her Daddy.

Pure happiness flowed through him, spilling over the sides to fill oceans. Suddenly, the girl turned excitedly let go of his hand, racing ahead after some imagining. Briefly he felt fear for her being gone, but soon relaxed as she collected ADAM from one of the "angels".

Something was nagging at the back of his mind…but he shook it off when Eleanor proclaimed excitedly "More angels Daddy! This way!" Again she took off into another brightly lit room.

He was greeted with luxurious carpet, fashionably gowned persons, and exquisite wine in the room. The people there stared in shock, awe, and fear at his enormous form. He was certainly a most unwelcome guest at the party.

He paid them no mind though, as long as Eleanor was safe…

A scream curdled his blood. _Eleanor. _Rage filled him from head to toe and he bolted towards the sound. Damn anyone who got in his way. He rounded a corner as fast as his bulk would allow him and crashed into a balcony overlooking a ball room.

He peered over the balcony and felt a shiver run up his spine. _Eleanor. _

She was surrounded by three splicers, and another was trying to take away her needle. Suddenly, Eleanor was knocked aside, falling to the ground, getting hurt.

Hell hath no fury like an angry Daddy.

He launched from the balcony, landing on the man beneath him, crushing his skull in with a satisfying crunch. The splicers _dared _to hurt his Eleanor?

The leader growled at him, injecting fresh ADAM into his arm "You want some big guy?" Electro Bolt static coursed across his body, as he smirked at him. Static electricity arced from his hand and lashed into the Daddy. He grunted slightly, but the pain wore off quickly.

Now. They. Die.

He hefted his favorite drill and gave it a roaring whirr. With surprising speed he rammed the deadly drill into the nearest screaming splicer, blood and shreds of intestine splattering all over his suit and porthole.

The next obviously had a death wish. She had approached him from behind, pipe in hand, ready to strike him. The Big Daddy simply backhanded her with his massive drill, sending her flying.

The one that had shocked him, screamed "Get out of here freak!"

To this, the Daddy replied with a heavy left punch. The man fell to the floor with a scream. Revving his drill again he smashed it down on his head. Only to realize too late he had missed.

_No…No…Wait, watch out! _He remembered this. He tried to faint to the left, to dodge his oncoming doom, but it was like his body wouldn't listen.

The Hypnotize hit him…turning his vision green, and showering him with a restrained calm.

_Not again. _He knew what was coming.

_Eleanor. _Looking frightened and confused she stood looking at her Daddy. She was safe…but a voice cut through the haze of Hypnotize "John, John you're safe now…"

Sophia stepped into his vision, white dress swirling about her ankles, hands reaching out to him…

_Wait…this isn't right. _

He lay in a brightly lit white room. The smell of harsh chemicals persisted in the air. His mind reeled, trying to fgure out where he was. He could feel several tubes running through his body...some in very private places.

That wasn't important right now though. Where is Eleanor? Frantically he looked right and left, where is she?

A soft hand trapped his chin, bringing him back to reality. "John, it's only me...Sophia. You're safe."

She stroked his face, ran her fingers through his hair. Hair. He reveled in the memory for a moment, letting the wonderful simple feeling engulf him. It seemed like years since he had had the slightest bit of human affection. The scientists here tried to keep as distant as possible to avoid "tainting" their samples.

Sophia suddenly stopped her grooming and pulled her hand away.

He fluttered his eyes open to see her looking down at him, beautiful blue eyes shiny with unshed tears. _They look like sapphires. _Her hand trembled before him, a clump of his dark hair in her palm. He gave her a weak smile, trying to be brave for her.

Sophia pressed her lips together "I didn't know they would do this to you…" She let the patch of hair fall from her hand onto the floor. Her expression unreadable.

Delta felt his mouth open, felt air come out of his lips, and spoke "Sophia, it's not your fault." The words felt strange after being reduced to wails and moans for so long. Sophia shook her golden hair back and forth, getting a bit snagged on her lower lip. John reached up and freed it, brushing her red lush lips.

_My hand. _It was not what he expected. It was a thin, pale, black veined and trembling hand. He felt tired just after the simple gesture.

He turned his attention back to her eyes, and saw that they had hardened into that determination he so loved. "I don't care what Ryan says! I'll fight him! I will get word out of what they've done to you, what they're _doing _to you." She had gotten up and started that cute pacing thing she did when she was intent.

Despite his tiredness he chuckled, "Sophia, I don't see why you're getting so upset. After all...I thought you didn't love me."

At this she froze, turning back to look blankly at John. "John…this isn't about love...this is about justice." The excuse was extremely weak, and she knew it.

John sighed, an overwhelming sadness creeping into his heart. "How is Eleanor?"

Sophia refused to meet his eyes, instead spoke to the floor, "She is doing well. The doctor says she is a very healthy baby…he said she looks just like her Daddy." She chuckled a little, but it was a wet, choked laugh. "She has your hair, your eyes, she has your smile…John, she is just a little you."

Before Sophia swiped angrily at her eyes, he thought he caught a glint of a tear. She was so reluctant to show her feelings around him. She didn't used to be like that though. He remembered her in her red dress, smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you here Sophia?" He felt angry; angry that she would come see him so weak, angry that she would turn up to visit him after all this time, angry that she would just now show how much she cared.

"Why are you here?" He repeated it, this time with more force.

The beautiful woman was shocked at the obvious accusation. She seemed to shrink under his gaze.

But he wasn't done, he pulled himself into a sitting position, monitors attached to him whirring and whining, his arms trembling feebly.

"Why are you here? You shut me out of your life. You tore out my heart. You stole my daughter. You abandoned me when I needed you." His voice had become a shaking scream, "You said you don't love me…so why are you here?"

One of the scientists burst into the room, tailed by two or three assistants yelling to one another. They pushed him back down onto the medical bed. One yelled "Subject Delta needs more ADAM stat!" another "Get me some sedative!" he thought he heard someone say "Please Miss Lamb, we need you to leave."

But he couldn't tell anymore. Shakes were wracking his body, the pain coming in hot waves. He lost sight of Sophia in the mayhem.

An assistant brought in a red vial containing the ADAM.

He felt his soul sore at the mere sight, this was his all he needed. All he wanted was the wonderful red substance.

When the heavenly substance was injected into his IV the thoughts went away, the pain went away, life before this misery, anger at the world, self grief, even Sophia and Eleanor were simply swept away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you want me to continue this story. Either PM me or review, either way is fine, but I want to see if this is worth continuing.<strong>


End file.
